Breakeven
by Rodeo-Diva
Summary: Bella was in love with her best friend Edward. They used to hang out all the time, but now he has practically dropped her for his new girlfriend Lauren. Will things ever change?  Short one-shot.  AH OOC


**AN: This is just a short one shot I wrote cause we were driving. I'm still working on my other stories, school was killing me, but its summer now so I will update soon!**

**The song Breakeven belongs to The Script, not me.  
>Stephanie Meyer owns the characters and Twilight.<strong>

**P.S: I changed the lyrics just a little bit, but the song is still The Script's.**

**Breakeven**

Today is the day, show time. My name is Bella Swan, I'm 16 and I go to Forks High School. I'm in Drama Club, and tonight is the talent show. I'm singing a song called Breakeven.

My best friend Edward is gonna be there and of course his girlfriend Lauren. I don't really know her that well just because I can't stand to see them together.

Yes, I'm in love with my best friend.

Anyway, back to the show, I was dressed and ready to go. I was on next and the crowd was huge.

"Up next is Isabella Swan singing a song for us" I knew that was my cue to go on.

I lights went completely dark and went out on stage and sat down on the edge of the stage like I rehearsed. I was wearing a white floor length dress that was very flowing and no shoes because I move around a lot.

As the lights came back on I spotted Edward in the back with Lauren.

The intro started and I swung my legs lightly over the edge of the stage and began to sing.

"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,

Just pray to a god that I do believe in.

Cause I have time while he got freedom,

But when the heart breaks no it don't break even."

I stood up and started to walk around as I sang the next part.

"Your best day will be some of my worst,

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first.

While I'm wide awake, he has no trouble sleepin.

Cause when the heart breaks, no it don't break even, even no."

I was looking at Edward as I went into the chorus.

"What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?

What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you ok?

I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces."

Now as I went into the next verse I went down the side stairs to the stage and started walking through the cafeteria, straight toward him, with my eyes locked on him.

"They say bad things happen for a reason,

But no wise words gonna stop the bleedin.

Cause he's moved on while in still grieving.

And when the heart breaks, no it don't breakeven even no."

I had finally reached him when I got back to the chorus. I had been trying to tell him for so long but he never listened. Ever since he started going out with Lauren he has practically ditched me. By the look on his face I would say he finally go the message.

"What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?

What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your ok?

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces,

(One still in love while the other ones leaving)

I'm falling pieces

(Cause when the heart breaks, no it don't break even.)"

There was a break in the song and he pulled me into a tight hug. I knew the tears were bound to come when I picked this song, and here they were. My thoughts were running a mile a minute. Could I really forgive him? Would he really change? Can I trust him?

I knew the answer to all these questions. He would have to prove it.

I pulled away to continue singing, he still had his arm around me.

"Oh you got her heart and my heart and none of the pain

You took your suitcase and I took the blame.

Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains ooh

Cause you left me with no love, and love to my name."

By now I knew what I had to do. I jerked away from him and turned my back to him, tears streaming down my face. I completely ignored the crowd that was watching us, and I slowly walked back to the stage singing the last part.

"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,

Just pray to a god that I do believe in.

Cause I have time while he got freedom,

But when the heart breaks no it don't break even

No it don't break even,

No it don't break even, no."

By now I was back on stage in front of everyone.

"What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?

What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your ok?

(Oh glad your ok now)

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

(Oh I'm glad your ok now)

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

(One still in love while the other ones leaving)

I'm falling to pieces,

(Cause when the heart breaks no it don't break even.)"

I closed my eyes as I sang the last part.

"Oh it don't break even no,

Oh it don't break even no,

Oh it don't break even no."

As I let the last note ring out I took one last look at Edward and ran back stage. I could hear the crowd applauding through the curtains. I handed my microphone to the next person and ran down the ramp and out the side door.

Of course luck was not with me and Edward followed me outside. By now the tears were pouring down my face.

I didn't say a word as he pulled me into a hug. It said a lot on his part for him to leave her and follow me out here. We just stood there embracing for what seemed like for ever. It was nice until he busted my little bubble of bliss.

"You know we have to talk about this right?" he asked.

"Unfortunately" I replied.

He started the conversation after he realized I wasn't going to. "I'm so sorry Bella. I should have listened to you the first time you tried to talk to me. I just didn't want to believe I was the one causing you pain."

"I know you didn't want to think that but you were hurting me. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me anymore, that you never really liked me, and that you were just using me for pure entertainment. Then when you said that you weren't leaving me, I finally realized you were so absorbed in Lauren that you didn't ever notice that you _had_ left me." I knew after I said this that he was going to apologize. It was just how he is, but what he said after that shocked me.

"I'm sorry for everything Bella. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I've been thinking about breaking up with Lauren for awhile. Now I'm defiantly going too. Now before you argue and say you just want me to be happy listen. I'm not happy with her, she is way to self centered, and frankly she's a bitch. So really you did me a favor by 'showing me the light.' So I should be the one thanking you."

I was so shocked all I could squeak out was a small "Your Welcome."

I couldn't believe this. Does this mean I may actually have a chance with him? I wasn't really sure; I mean why _would_ he date a girl like me? I'm just plain Jane, and he's over here.

As if reading my mind he started on to a new subject, one that I was avoiding. "So, now that that is out of the way; Are you really in love with me?" He had that stupid little smirk on his face that I wanted so bad to just slap right off. This is serious stuff people!

I looked down immediately and pretended to think about it.

"Yes" I whispered so low I wasn't even sure he heard me.

I felt him wrap his arms around me and whisper "Well that's a good thing, because I love you too."

And then he kissed me. Edward Cullen actually kissed me!

_The End_

**AN: And there you have it. A very cute little story if I do say so myself!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Review pleeaaaaaase! **


End file.
